halofandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Team (level)
This article is about the ''Halo 5: Guardians level. For the team itself, see Blue Team.'' *Fredric-104 *Linda-058 |date=October 23, 2558[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/argent-moon Halo Waypoint: Universe - Argent Moon] |place= [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l3sFo0i-sQ Youtube: I PLAYED Halo 5 CAMPAIGN! | EXCLUSIVE Info and Screenshots] |depicts=[[Operation: BIRD IN HAND|Raid on the UNSC Argent Moon]] |objective=Secure from Covenant Remnant forces. |enemies=*Jul 'Mdama's Covenant **Unggoy **Kig-Yar ***Ibie'shan **Sangheili **Mgalekgolo |weapons=*M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon System *M20 Submachine Gun *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M395B Designated Marksman Rifle *M45D Tactical Shotgun **Oathsworn **Blaze of Glory *Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel **Nornfang *Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 *M739 Light Machine Gun *Multiple Launch Rocket System-1 Hydra Gyroc Launcher *Type-54 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Type-56 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword *Type-57 Carbine |equipment= }} Blue Team is the second mission in the Halo 5: Guardians campaign and one of three missions in which Blue Team is playable. Plot The UNSC sends Blue Team to secure sensitive data on , a ship that had been lost for 19 months and eventually sold to the Covenant by Kig-Yar scavengers. During the pelican flight to Argent Moon, Blue Team shows concern of John's emotional state after the death of Cortana. When asked by Frederic if he is okay, John nods and then Blue Team proceeds by exiting the Pelican. They fire upon one of Argent Moon s windows, eliminating the Covenant troops within. During the mission, a Hunter knocks John down into a crevice. In this crevice, he awakens into a dream-like state where he sees Cortana. She warns him that an attack on the colony of Meridian would happen in three days. A new Covenant Fleet exits Slipspace near the station. Realizing that they can't hold off the whole fleet, Blue Team decides to deny the Covenant access to the data by detonating the station's reactor.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bod_NkI2pd0 YouTube - HALO 5 Gameplay|BLUE TEAM Campaign Gameplay (Halo 5 Guardians Gameplay)] Transcript {Cutscene} The is floating through space. A Pelican flies towards the lower rear section of the ''Infinity. '''INFINITY' FLAGSHIP UNSC NAVY *'Roland: 'Fireteam Osiris. You are cleared to land in docking bay eleven. The scene shifts to a hangar inside Infinity. Fireteam Osiris's Pelican enters it. Warthogs drive around, other Pelicans prepare to leave or do leave. Fireteam Osiris begins to set down. '' ''The scene shifts to behind Sarah Palmer and Captain Lasky walking to Osiris's Pelican. The scene shifts to underneath the landing struts of the Pelican, giving a front view of both Palmer and Lasky. Marines walk around, a forklift and Warthog drive past. The scene shifts to behind a helmetless Fireteam Osiris, and Catherine Halsey in the back of the Pelican. The rear hatch slowly opens, revealing more Marines and another Warthog. They begin to walk out. The scene shifts to just behind Palmer as Osiris walks out, with Jameson Locke holding onto Halsey's remaining arm. Halsey pulls her arm from his grip and he lets go. She begins to walk towards Palmer and Lasky with Osiris just behind her. *'Halsey': Captain Lasky. I sent you my position three weeks ago. I told you this was happening. *'Lasky': We'll discuss this in private, Doctor. Palmer? Palmer grabs Halsey's shoulder. Halsey looks directly at Lasky *'Halsey': What has she done? How far has it already gone? Palmer pulls along Halsey by her remaining arm. Halsey and Lasky both look at Osiris. Lasky begins to follow Palmer and Halsey. *'Lasky': Good work, Osiris. Lasky turns and follows Palmer and Halsey. Buck walks up behind Locke, both watching the three of them leave. *'Buck': What do you think that's about? Buck looks to Locke and then looks back. Fade to Black Fade in to John-117's helmet. Chief turns it around and slides his thumb across the date chip port where Cortana would go. His whole hand is trembling slightly. Shot switches to outside the pelican. The pelican is flying through an asteroid field towards a large super structure. Shot switches to the rest of Blue Team inside the crew bay of the pelican. Linda-058 is loading her sniper rifle, Kelly-087 places her shotgun on her back, and Frederic-104 turns to face his team. *'Fred': I haven't seen Chief press himself like this since we were in boot camp. Kelly approaches him and hands him his DMR. *'Kelly': He's fine Fred. He places it on his back *'Fred': This many missions non-stop isn’t fine. Back to the pelican cockpit. Chief puts on his helmet. *'Master Chief': Sierra-117 to Infinity. Blue Team has located Argent Moon. Signs of hostile activity but she’s still here. *'Infinity Comms': Copy that, 117. Eliminate all hostiles. Secure Argent Moon. You may deploy when ready. *'Master Chief': Affirmative Infinity. 117 out. Chief adjusts the flight controls. His hands are clearly shaking now. The pelican begins to spin. The cockpit door opens and Chief steps out. Kelly hands him his assault rifle. *'Kelly': Here you go. *'Master Chief': Thanks Kelly. He places it on his back. He faces the rest of Blue Team. *'Master Chief': Everyone ready? *'Linda': Affirmative. Linda opens the loading door to the pelican. Fred walks up to John. *'Fred': You good? Chief gives him a nod and then Blue Teams activate their thrusters. *'Master Chief: '''Blue Team. Fall out. ''One by one, Blue Teams deploys out of the pelican. They fly in unison to avoid a massive asteroid. They continue towards Argent Moon. Shot switches to inside Argent Moon. Showing multiple Covenant Sangheili. *'Covenant Sangheili': The Unggoy are resisting. *'Covenant Sangheili': Huh! Throw the Unggoy out the air lock. Blue Team gets closer and closer to ''Argent Moon, their thruster packs flickering so they can change direction. Shot switches to the window as Blue Team approaches, the two Sangheili remain oblivious. Blue Team draw their weapons and begin firing at a window on Argent Moon. The glass begins to shatter and Blue Team smashes through it. They land right in front of the Sangheili Ultra, who draws his energy sword. The two Sangheili minors do the same but are quickly sucked into the vacuum of space. Blue Team activates their grav-boots. They duck to avoid the Sangheili energy sword as he is sucked out into space as well. The security door quickly shuts, leaving only Blue Team in the area.'' Fade to black, cutscene ends. {Gameplay} BLUE TEAM *'PA system': Hull breach contained. Re-pressurization of affected area completed. *'Fred': What do we know about Argent Moon? *'Linda': ONI research station. Went dark nineteen months ago. Last week, Kig-yar scavengers found it, and sold it to Jul 'Mdama's people. *'Master Chief': We clear the Covenant and return this station to ONI. *'Kelly': Fastest route to retrieval is to seize Central Control. Eliminate hostiles between here and there, then deactivate gravity and life support systems. *'Linda': Ship data center is just ahead. We can pull down Argent Moon's schematics there. Blue Team makes their way down the hallway. *'Master Chief': Move toward the data center, Blue Team. They make their way across a catwalk over looking a ship assembly bay. *'Master Chief': Looks like they were designing a new stealth-class vessel. Or *'Fred': Impressive. Looks like they were designing a new stealth-class vessel. *'Kelly': They lost years of expensive R&D with this station. Blue Team proceeds past off the catwalk and into another hallway, bodies of ONI staff are scattered around. *'Linda': What do we know about the experiments they were doing here? *'Master Chief': We don't. And we don't ask. *'Fred': But I'd keep your helmet on tight just the same. If Blue Team lingers in the hall *'Fred': So this station was just drifting? For two years? *'Linda': Apparently *'Fred': How's an asset this big go missing for that long? *'Linda': Its location was not consistent with expected drift patterns. *'Fred': Meaning? *'Linda': Someone didn't want it to be found and sent it in a direction no one would expect. If stalled longer. *'Master Chief': Move towards the data center Blue Team. The door at the end of the hall opens when approached and enters into a large room with two Unggoy. *'Unggoy 1': Why do we have to do downloading? So boring! It takes FOREVER! *'Unggoy 2': Wish we were breaking glass. I like breaking glass. *'Any member of Blue Team': Hostile contact. When engaged. *'Unggoy 1': Humans? How did they find us?! A door on the far side of the room opens up, more covenant troops engage in that room and the next. The door at the end of room 2 opens up and suicide Unggoy came running at Blue Team, all targets are neutralized. *'Linda': Data center is just ahead. Let's go. Blue Team enters the data center. *'Master Chief': Data center. *'Linda': We've got a complete set of datasec keys for the station. We should be able to pull down Argent Moon's schematics and find a path to central control. The Master Chief activates the data center terminal in the center of the room. A schematic of Argent Moon appears via hologram. *'PA system': Datasec entry accepted. *'Master Chief': Accessed the databanks. Grab the data and current population map. *'Fred': Should be a straight shot to control through the assembly bay ahead. There's still Prowlers in the hanger bays. Nobody from ONI got out of here alive, did they? *'Linda': No. *'Master Chief': Let's go. Blue Team advances down the hallway. An elevator is waiting on the left, overlooking a ship assembly bay. *'Fred': Elevator here. The Master Chief activates the elevator. *'Fred': Central control's straight across this bay. *'Linda': Everything's ripped up. *'Kelly': They must be stripping that experimental ship for parts *'Fred': Scavengers. Taking what supplies they can find. The Covenant's war against the Arbiter must not be going well. *'Linda': Jul 'Mdama is a lot of things, but he's not prophet. The elevator stops and the opposite side opens. *'Fred': Most direct route to shipyard is the wall is through the wall ahead. *'Master Chief': Let's charge through. If Blue Team lingers. *'Master Chief': Let's go, Blue Team. The Master Chief busts through the wall in front of Blue Team. They jump and slide down into the ship in the assembly bay. Covenant forces in the ship, engage Blue Team. *'Master Chief': Contact. Blue Team fights the covenant forces up the stairs and neutralizes them. *'Master Chief': Area's clear. Upon proceeding up the stairs. *'Any member of Blue Team': Hydra here. Covenant forces span the length of the interior of the ship. *'Kelly': Push through this resistance and reach central control! The Firefight between Blue Team and the covenant ends. *'Fred': Nobody's left standing. Let's move on to central control. Blue Team reaches the end of the ship. *'Master Chief': Central Control is through those doors. Blue Team makes their way across the catwalk leading to the doors to central control. A hunter burst out from behind a pile of crates. One of the crates lands and damages the catwalk. *'Master Chief': Hunter! The Hunter rushes forward and smashes its shield into damaged catwalk causing to break and the Chief to fall. Flash to white, cutscene starts. {Cutscene} The Master Chief aims his Assault rifle and scans quickly for targets, upon finding none lowers his rifle. Camera shifts farther out revealing the Chief to be in cave. *'Master Chief': Blue Team. Report. Sierra 117 to Blue Team. Report. Sierra 117. Does anyone copy? *'Cortana': Chief.... Heard as a faint whisper. The Chief turns, camera shifts to show Blue light on the ground not far from the Chief. The Chief cautiously makes his way towards the light. Camera shifts to show a Data crystal chip at the Chief's feet. Camera shifts to show the Chief reaching for the chip, it disappears as the Chief touches it, the Chief slowly pulls his arm away. *'Cortana': John... Heard as a faint whisper, the Chief turns seeing a path to his right, camera shifts to the Chief looking down the path. Camera shifts to show the Chief making his way down the path, camera shifts out to show the Chief reaching a sudden cliff. Camera shifts out to show the gap between the two sides of the cliff. The Chief looks down into the sudden drop. *'Cortana': Chief. The Chief looks at the top of the other cliff, watching Cortana walking silhouetted in the moon. *'Cortana':The Domain is open. Meridian is next. Camera shifts to the Chiefs faceplate. *'Master Chief': Cortana? Camera shifts to Cortana. *'Cortana': John! The Reclamation is about to begin! The cliff starts to shake, the Chief backs up from the edge. Camera shifts to show a Guardian coming up from the bottom of the expanse. Camera shifts to the Chief as he backs away from the edge more as the Guardian rises past him, camera shifts looking down on the Chief as he watches the Guardian. Camera shifts back to the Chief as he falls on to one of his knees. The screen starts flashing black. *'Kelly': Chief... What's wrong? The screen flashes and the Chief is back in the Argent Moon surrounded by Blue Team. The Chief looks up to find himself still on his one knee and begins to stand. *'Master Chief': She's on Meridian. Camera shifts to Kelly. *'Kelly': Who? Camera shifts back to the Chief. *'Master Chief': Cortana. Fade to black, cutscene ends. {Gameplay} THAT FAIR AND WARLIKE FORM *'Fred': That's not possible. *'Linda': You said she was gone. *'Master Chief': I watched her die. We have a mission to focus on. We can talk about this later. Lights on. Blue Team's lights turn on. *'Master Chief': Frederic. Get us back on course for Central Control. *'Fred': Bringing up schematics. There's an elevator we can use, but access if four levels down. *'Master Chief': Mark it down. Blue Team leaves the room proceeding through the dark corridors, loud noises echo throughout the corridor. Three Unggoy sentries are heard in front the Spartans. *'Any member of Blue Team': Hostile contact. The sentries are neutralized, Blue Team continues on to a room filled with sleeping Unggoy. If awoken the Unggoy will become suicidal, once dealt with a covenant patrol will enter through the door on the other side of the room. *'Kelly': Elites. Active camouflage. *'Sangheili': Kill the Demon and his allies! They must not interfere! Once the area is clear of hostiles. *'Master Chief': This area's clear. *'Kelly': Chief. What did Cortana say to you? *'Master Chief': Not enough. Something about Meridian. *'Fred': Meridian's a backwater. If she's active, what's she doing so far out on the frontier? Blue Team heads through the door the patrol came through and proceeds' through the corridors. A suicide Unggoy is encountered and dealt with around a corner of the corridor. The same noises from before are heard again, Blue Team comes to a lit section of the corridor only to see a Hunter attempt to break the window, the material holds. *'Master Chief': Hunters. They're keeping pace with us. Or *'Fred': The Hunters are toying with us. The Hunter attempts to break through another section of the window, the material holds. Blue Team continues through the corridors, a covenant patrol is heard up head of the Spartans. All targets are eliminated. *'Fred': We've got a lot of ground to cover. We should keep moving down. Blue Team advances past the patrol, continuing through the corridor only to have a suicide Unggoy run at them. *'Unggoy': Big one's gonna get you. Big one's gonna get you. Blue Team enters a room filled with a mix of Kig-Yar and Unggoy. a Sangheili zealot with come through the door at the other end of the room. *'Any member of Blue Team': Zealot with an energy sword. Once all hostiles are neutralized. *'Kelly': Reached level three. One more level down to the elevator to Central Control. Blue Team exits through the door the zealot came in, the noises caused by the Mgalekgolo is heard again. As Blue Team approaches the door at the end of the corridor and it starts to open. *'Kelly': Covenant battlenet just lit up. Blue Team enters a hallway with windows looking into space, covenant warships are seen exiting slipspace with dropships making their way to the ship. *'Master Chief': Covenant ships exiting slipspace. *'Fred' We're outnumbered here, Chief, a few thousand to one. *'Master Chief': Surrendering Argent Moon to the Covenant is not an option. *'Linda': Neither is fighting half the Covenant in close quarters. *'Master Chief': Then forget about reaching Central Control. The plan changes to asset denial. We scuttle the Argent Moon. Blue Team exits the hallway into another room. *'Master Chief': Ship's reactor core is near here. *'Fred': Same plan as the Perpetual Devotion? *'Master Chief': We overload the reactor and evac. Ship explodes, destroying any ships nearby. *'Fred': The reactor is below the lab just ahead. We can use air ducts to travel between them. Marking the access panel. The Master Chief opens the Blast door. *'PA system': Green five clearance accepted. Authorizing entry. *'Fred': Our path to the reactor room is through that lab. Blue Team moves on to the elevator that goes down to the lab. *'Kelly': There's chatter about Jul 'Mdama on covenant comms. The new arrivals say he's dead. *'Fred': Somebody cut the head off the Covenant. Bravo. A Hunter is seen readying itself to fight. *'Master Chief': Hunters... *'Fred': They're strong, but slow. Use the lab equipment to keep above them and out of their reach. *'Master Chief': Weapons free! Mgalekgolo are engaged and neutralized. *'Master Chief': Hunters down. *'Fred': The reactor core is just below us. Let's go. Blue Team heads to the back left of the lab. *'Kelly': Schematics show a path to the reactor below here. The Master Chief forces the override junction open. *'PA system': Venting system released. The venting system begins to move back. *'Linda': We can use the air ducts to reach the reactor room. Blue Team jumps down the vent. *'Fred': Reactor room is just ahead. we can light this fuse and bolt. *'Linda': No salvage for the Covenant. *'Kelly': Right, let's go. The Master Chief then charges through the wall in front of them and proceeds beyond it, entering the reactor room. *'Kig-Yar 1': What is happening? Why has the fleet come? *'Kig-Yar 2': Jul 'Mdama is dead. Regroup! Attack Sanghelios! Blue Team jumps down from the ledge over looking the reactor room. *'Master Chief': Reactor controls are on the far side of the room. Eliminate the Covenant forces and get to those controls. Blue Team fights their way through Covenant forces to the far side of the room. *'Fred': Still seeing hostiles. Clear them out so we can initiate the overload. If Blue Team takes long enough in clearing out Covenant forces. All hostiles are eliminated. *'Kelly': Area's clear. Initiate the overload. The Master Chief activates the overload. A large burst of energy is released into the room. *'PA system': Reactor failsafe's disarmed. Failure imminent. *'Master Chief': Got it. Reactor overloaded. Move for the hanger bay-- *'PA system': Containment protocol initiated. *'Master Chief': Containment? *'Fred': The station's going to try to cool the reactor. *'Kelly': I guess the UNSC has better reactor safety protocols than the Covenant. *'Master Chief': We can stop that. Board the reactor. *'Kelly': Board the reactor? *'Master Chief': If it's being moved, we should go with it. Blue Team boards the reactor. The reactor begins its descent to the coolant chamber. *'PA system': Coolant chamber readied. Stand clear of deployment bay. *'Fred': The safety systems are set to pump coolant to the reactor. *'Linda': This whole plan fails if that coolant gets a chance to work. *'Kelly': Shame to lose the Argent Moon, but I'd love to see the look on the Covenant's faces when she goes supernova. *'Master Chief': How do we stop it? The reactor enters the cooling chamber. *'Fred': There are sheds located on either side of the cooling chamber. Those are our targets. *'Master Chief': Reach those control sheds. Get the cooling system offline. Covenant Phantoms enter the chamber with a Banshee escort. If stalled in the chamber. *'Fred': Shades are still closed on those coolant pipes. Find a way to open them. The Master Chief burst through a wall in one of the control sheds. *'Master Chief': Override controls The Master Chief forces open the panel and activates the controls. *'PA system': Security shutters disengaged. *'Master Chief': Override activated. *'PA system': Warning. Coolant system shutters exposed to open space. *'Fred': Perfect. Coolant inner workings are exposed. *'Master Chief': Eliminate the targets, Blue Team. *'Kelly': Grab Banshees. We can target the pipes more easily from the air. *'Fred': The armada's been alerted to our presence. Reinforcements inbound. They're sending Phantoms. After a couple of the pipes have been destroyed. *'PA system': Coolant system damaged. Pressure on. *'Fred': It's working. Keep firing! When a few more pipes are destroyed, *'Fred': Keep firing on those coolant pipes. When the last pipe is destroyed. *'PA system': Cooling system failing. Reactor core temperature rising. Immediate evacuation advised. *'Blue Team': Blue Team, evac now. *'Fred': Banshees aren't fast enough to get clear of the reactor explosion. *'Kelly': Calling in the Pelican. No signal on auto-pilot retrieval. Armada must've taken it out. *'Master Chief': Frederic, find the nearest hanger bay. We're taking a Prowler. If stalled in the chamber. *'Master Chief': This station's about to be slag. Move to the Prowler. Upon reaching the hanger. *'Master Chief': There's the hanger entrance. *'Fred': Prowler is just inside, through an airlock. Blue Team heads through the hanger to the airlock. *'PA system': Reactor core temperature has exceeded one thousand, three hundred, seventy-three kelvin. Failure imminent. Immediate evacuation advised. Blue Team moves through a hallway overlooking the Prowler. *'Master Chief': There's the Prowler. *'Linda': But the hangers full of Covenant. *'Master Chief': Clear them out and prep for launch. *'Fred': And do it quick. I'd rather not be here when the station melts around us. Blue Team makes a drop down into a storage area. The door leading into the hanger opens when approached. Covenant forces in the hanger are engaged. *'Linda': Marking the Prowlers control panel. The Master Chief makes his way to the controls. *'Master Chief': Launch controls are here. The Master Chief activates the controls. *'PA system': Launch preparations initiated. Fuels cells at zero percent. Initiating fueling. *'Fred': Hold off the Covenant while the Prowler preps for launch. Covenant reinforcements enter the hanger. *'PA system': Reactor containment failure. Immediate evacuation advised. *'PA system': Prowler fuel cells at twenty-five percent. *'Any member of Blue Team': More Hunters! *'PA system': Prowler fuel cells at fifty percent. *'Fred': Covenant reinforcements inbound! *'PA system': Prowler fuel cells at seventy-five percent. *'PA system': Prowler fuel cells at one hundred percent. Launch is primed. *'Linda': Prowler is ready. The last of the Covenant are eliminated. *'Master Chief': Board now, Blue Team. Fade to black, cutscene starts. {Cutscene} Fade in to Linda aiming Nornfang. *'Linda': Clear! As Linda lowers Nornfang, camera pans over to the Master Chief making his way toward a control panel. *'Master Chief': Time, Linda? *'Linda': Eighty-nine seconds. The Master Chief pushes an Unggoy corpse off the lift controls and starts to activate it. The lift begins to lift towards the Prowler. Camera shifts to show a corridor exploding, camera shifts to the Master Chief. *'Master Chief': Sierra 117 to Infinity. Argent Moon scuttled. I've reassigned Blue Team. Destination Meridian. Potential contact from Cortana-- *'Infinity comms': Negative 117. Another team is already being prepped to deal with her. Camera shifts to Fred. *'Fred': What the hell? Camera shifts back to the Master Chief. *'Infinity comms': You're to return to Infinity immediately. *'Master Chief': Negative, Infinity. I don't like it. The Prowler door opens. Camera pans over to Kelly turning around and start making her way up the ramp. *'Kelly': Who ever they are, let's get to Meridian before they do. *'Master Chief': Kelly. No. Linda begins to make her way up the ramp. *'Linda': No need to do this by yourself, Chief. Another Corridor explodes. The Hanger begins to collapse. *'Fred': They won't court martial all of us, right? Fred pats the Master Chief on the shoulder and hurries up the ramp. The Master Chief makes his way up the ramp and activates the controls to close the door. Camera shifts to the Master Chief's faceplate. Camera shifts again to the hanger releasing the docking clamps on the Prowler. The Prowler begins to rise, camera shifts to the engines and shows the Prowler exit Argent Moon. The Prowler escapes Argent Moon into the asteroid field with explosions overwhelming the Covenant ships. The Prowler begins to cloak itself until it cannot be seen. Fade to black, mission end. Soundtrack Achievements Trivia *The Banshees that are used in the space sequence are the normal type instead of the Space Banshees. *The Banshee Swarm easter egg is on this level.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytvXOB_RMLk Youtube: The FIRST Halo 5 EASTER EGG?] Gallery Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign